Love Story
by PrincessAnastasiaBelikov
Summary: Rose and Dimitri are from rival kingdoms. Hundreds of years before their birth their ancestors made an agreement to have Rose and Dimitri's generation get married to stop the fight. Now the time has come for marriage, Rose cannot stand Dimitri.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you like it!

* * *

**

Today was the day that I turned 18 it was a bittersweet day. My family gave me amazing gifts and were supportive. I was the direct heir to the throne and I would get my title of queen in a few days but what made it bittersweet was I would have to marry Dimitri Belikov. The Mazur-Hathaway family and the Belikov family were, well we were like the Montague's and the Capulet's we despised each other. Every word spoken to the other was always dripping with disdain.

"Rose!" My brother Christian called.

"Is he here already?" I said alarmed. There was a ball to announce the engagement and I was just now getting into my corset.

"Yes and he wants to speak to you."

"I'm just in a corset!" I was still a virgin and played to stay one for the rest of my life if I had to marry Dimitri Belikov.

"He says he doesn't care."

"Tell him to come in. He can help me with my stays."

The door opened and in walked Dimitri Belikov. Don't get me wrong he was completely gorgeous and sexy (I might rethink the virginity thing) but I was taught at a young age to hate the family.

"Princess Rose," he said with an amazing accent.

"King Dimitri," I replied he was a few years older than me, 7 to be exact; he got his title when he was 21.

"Would you like any help?" He asked me. It might seem weird that a king wanted to help a woman dress but I have known since I was 15 that Dimitri Belikov had a thing for my body and he would do anything to see me in little to nothing.

"Yes."

He helped me get dressed into my ball gown **(dress on profile)** and we walked down the stairs to be presented to the public.

* * *

**Review!**

**Get's more interesting!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

**I am so glad you like this story!**

**I finally got a beta! Which I love! She is doing an amazing job with helping me with everything! I am so glad she agreed to be my beta! I just wanted to give a shoot out to her! BTW, you should read her stories! She is shadowkissed13!**

**I am really glad you like this story!**

**Here is chapter two and don't forget to check out my profile for pictures!

* * *

**

"Do you need a crown, Princess?" Dimitri asked me, his brow furrowing.

"I don't need a crown," I told him. "I am the King's daughter and heiress to his Kingdom. His people know very well who I am."

"A Queen always needs a crown." He objected.

"I am not a Queen as of yet." I looked at him defiantly. "I shall not wear a crown, whatever your objections."

"Would you settle for a tiara?" He asked, pulling a box from his coat pocket, and opened it for my inspection. **(Pic on profile)**

The tiara was beautiful. It was white gold not too gigantic, but not small either, it the perfect size and was delicate and famine but had the glory that showed power and dominance. I had seen it before. It was the tiara that all Queens' in Dimitri's family had worn. It was the tiara I had been born for. I reached out with a gloved hand and touched it.

Dimitri smiled. "Do you approve?"

My eyes met his. "Despite my earlier objections, I am sad to say that I do."

He delicately placed the tiara on my head; his hands were warm, I noticed as they brushed my face, a shiver ran up my spine. Dimitri froze, his hands still touching the tiara. I will never be able to place my finger on what it was, but something shifted between us in that moment. His brown eyes looked down at me, as if he was seeing me for the first time, and hadn't known of my existence since childhood.

Trumpets sounded from behind the doors, breaking the King from his trance.

"Are you ready, your highness?" He asked, offering me his arm.

I took it, trying not to think about how soft the cloth of his jacket was. "Thank you, your Majesty."

On que, the doors opened, allowing the crowd to see us, a silence fell over them; it was a moment they would remember—the future rulers of their country looking beautiful and almost inhuman, as we stood over them.

"Presenting: her royal Highness, Princess Rosemarie Elizabeth Mazur, and his Majesty, King Dimitri Vladimir Belikov," The announcer said formally, leaving us to glide down the staircase.

Dimitri was powerful, I reminded myself, and his Kingdom had many different alliances, and would undoubtedly prove useful to the safety of my beloved subjects. Of course, they would never know this; they believed that I was marrying the King for love. If only I was.

We reached the bottom stair, and stood there for a moment, allowing the crowd to take us in, before stepping down to the floor.

"May I have this dance, Princess?" He asked, holding out his hand.

"You may," I said, taking his hand.

We walked in silence to the middle of the floor, where the crowd had parted for us. Dimitri bowed to me, as the music started, before leading me into a dance. He was a wonderful dancer—fluent and elegant in his steps, it was the first thing I had noticed about him the night we met, all those years ago. It was the only thing I truly loved him.

"I fear that I must apologize." He said suddenly,

"Excuse me?" I was confused.

"I have been careless, you have not received your ring, and the engagement has been announced."

"You needn't worry yourself. 'Tis no disgrace,"

"When a man admires a woman he showers her with jewelry, I admire _you_ and wish for _you_ to wear jewelry; specifically the jewelry that I give you."

This is when my inner anger that I held towards him spilled out.

"Why do you admire me? We have been taught all are life to hate each other and you admire me!" The words were acid on my tongue, "That does not make any sense! We are only getting married to stop a war between our two families. I do not care for you, and you do not care for me."

"I have grown to admire you, because you are beautiful, and strong. A Goddess sent to earth to save our people." He said quietly. "I do not want to spend my own life hating the woman I am to marry, I have chosen not to. Now, please calm down, you are making a scene."

I looked around. No-one was staring. I turned to him, my blood boiling. My voice was barely audit-able as I spoke my next sentence.

"Will you ever wonder why chose differently?"

"I do not," He said, "But I would be very grateful if you would grace my mind with the information."

"You think of me as a whore," I said, it was true, I knew he was marrying me because I was beautiful—there was no truth to his words about my strength. He was spoiled, and wanted to claim my body as his for eternity. I let out a slow breath, and continued speaking, "And you ordered the death of my brother."

"It was not intentional," He whispered, "Please believe me. I ordered my assistant to tell my guard to allow the Prince through my gates, and up to my chambers. Until it was too late, I had no idea that she had done no such thing, and very much the opposite. When she confessed, explaining that she had done it so that she might be married to me—I was furious. I ran down to the gates to give them the orders myself. But…."

"But it was too late," I finished for him.

He nodded. "Yes. I will never forgive myself."

"I always thought that you wanted him to die." I said quietly.

"I would never wish to destroy such an important part of you."

I did not respond. We danced, slipping again into our roles as Princess and King.

"Will you walk with me?" Dimitri asked, once the dance had finished.

I nodded. "Of course, Your Majesty."

I took his arm, and we slipped away from the ballroom, into an abandoned hallway, walking down the marble floors until we walked out into the rose garden that my Mother had planted in my honor after I was born. My favorite place, my own secret garden, Dimitri pulled me through the bushes, to the gazebo that the garden surrounded.

I sat on the bench, kicking off my heels that made my feet ache so, stretching my toes, sighing in relief. The King turned away from me, and picked a rose from its bush.

"Rose, a beautiful name, in my Kingdom, it would be pronounced Roza," He whispered, fingering the rose. "Do you mind if I begin naming you as such?"

I looked up at him, the intensiveness from earlier returning. I felt my control melting, into something I could not control. I suddenly had the odd urge to cry.

"No," I said, "I do not mind."

"Roza," He said again, holding out the rose for me to take. "Will you marry me?"

Inside the rose, was a the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. **(Pic on profile)**

**

* * *

**

**Hey people I hope you liked it!**

**I want you all to look on my profile for pictures!**

**I will try to get a picture of the garden up soon!**

**I hope you all review!**

**REVIEWS make me smile!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! **

**Thank you so much for all the reviews!**

**I was shocked at how many I got for the last chapter!**

**I want to say thank you to my beta ShadowKissed13 I love her she is doing an amazing job with the betaing.**

**Also don't forget to check out my other story!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!

* * *

**

"Princess?"

Dimitri's voice broke me out of my haze; I blinked, looking up at him. "Excuse me?"

His brown eyes regarded me patiently, as he repeated his question, he spoke slowly, as if speaking to someone mentally disabled.

"Will you marry me?"

"It is not my choice. We will be married, regardless of my views on it,"

He laughed, "Your answer is a yes, I understand?"

My will had turned to liquid. "Always,"

Smiling, Dimitri removed my glove, and pushed the ring onto my finger. I stared at it for a moment, barely able to understand the feelings that had very suddenly entered my body. I looked up at Dimitri, realizing consciously for the first time how inhumanly beautiful he was. Dark hair framed his even darker eyes; tan skin adorned his muscular body—he was beautiful. There was no denying it. He was a strong and beautiful King.

Without realizing it—as nobody ever does—we had leaned towards each other, mere inches away. I could not even think of the reason for the sentence I was about to say. I could only think of the nervous, tortuous feeling I got whenever I thought of it, which was more often than I would ever admit aloud. I drew in breath, and let it slowly, comprehending my words.

"Kiss me, Dimitri,"

The King stared at me for a moment, before nodding his head.

"As you wish, Princess,"

Dimitri slowly reached his hands forward, cupping my face gently. His eyes surveyed my face with the uttermost love, which appeared so strong, that I was certain it could not have only grown in the last hour.

"Beautiful," He whispered, "You are beautiful."

I knew then for sure, I knew at that very moment, sitting in the evening, in the shelter of the gazebo, with a like breeze grazing my arms—I knew. I knew that Dimitri had loved me for a long time. I knew it would be impossible for me to find one who loved me more. I knew I loved him. I knew I always had.

Very slowly, as if he was almost afraid to touch me—scared that I would disappear, Dimitri leaned down, and pressed his lips to mine. The moment froze, the only real thing in the world was Dimitri, not the King I had been betrothed to since before I could remember, but the man who through a lifetime of hatred—I had grown to love.

'_My only love, borne from my greatest hate,'_

He pulled back slightly, brushing away a tear that had fallen from my eye. A tear of joy, ultimate joy, joy that most would call impossible. A joy I hadn't felt in a very long time.

"Roza," He breathed,

"Dimitri," I answered, my eyes begging him to kiss me again.

To which, he obliged, for a long time after that. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I subconsciously worried of someone coming upon us, but the fear did not stop me from continuing to kiss Dimitri. Slowly, my hands reached into his soft hair, tangling them in it, pulling him closer, into a more urgent kiss. His hands roamed my body, causing me to gasp and moan, though neither was a regretful sound.

And, before I truly knew what was happening, Dimitri had pushed himself away from me, and stood. He reached his hand out for mine, and I took it.

"To where are you taking me?" I inquired, as we made our way out of the gazebo

"The water," He said, and then added, as if on second thought, "Your Highness,"

Upon arriving at the waters' side, Dimitri pulled off his jacket, and laid it on the wet grass for me to sit upon. As I passed him, preparing to sit, I caught a glimpse of his face, half hidden by the shadows, he was scared. Never had I seen a Belikov scared. I had rarely seen anyone scared. It was not an emotion Princesses where normally exposed too.

I sat, and he stood under the branches of a Weeping Willow, just out of my line of sight, hidden within the shadows. We remained like that for a very long time. I was fearful to speak, if he should be angry with me for requesting his kiss.

"What I just did could very well be classified as infidelity," Dimitri's voice cut through the dark, seeming very loud in the silent garden.

It was a moment before I responded.

"You are my betrothed. Think nothing of it,"

"We are betrothed, yes, but not in any way married under God. Should someone have happened upon us… I should not have liked to think of the result, for either of us."

I knew what he referred too. If a woman and a man where caught kissing with the heat we had borne between us, the woman—whatever her title- would be sentenced to death, full stop. The woman would be known as a Temptress sent by the devil. I would have been dead within hours.

"You are a strong and loved King. You would have saved me. I do not regret it, and I pray that you do not either. It is an expression of love between us—as I have been learned to believe that our wedding night, and any encounters beyond that—will be for the business of producing an heir." I stood up, taking a few steps towards him, clutching my hands to my chest.

"I do not plan on our creating my heir on our wedding night! I plan on worshiping a woman's body!" He sounded angry, "I plan on worshiping _your_ body."

I should never know where my next words came from. "Prove it."

Within two steps, he had yanked me back into his embrace. Pulling at my hairpins, he allowed my hair—and the tiara—fell to the floor without a thought. I pushed his shirt away, as I felt his fingers begin to loosen my corset. My hair fell in my face as we fell to the ground, and I clawed at his face, kissing any part of him I could reach —determined to have all of him, my breath came in a wild gasp.

Somewhere far away, the clock struck twelve.

* * *

**Hey I have made a VA role play form if anyone would like to join it.**

**The forum takes place right after the attack but Dimitri never gets turned.**

**Send me a review or a PM with who you want to be I'm Rose so that's taken.**

**Thank you!**

**Dimitri and Rose's castles are on my profile for you to look at!**

**REVIEW!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is one intense chapter so please read it!**

**I hope you like it!**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY!

* * *

**

"Dimitri, we must stop. The Guardians will soon come to look for me," I whispered regretfully.

"One last kiss," He begged, I allowed him so.

I stood, pulling him up with me. We stood there for a few moments. So much our bodies had desired, and yet not been granted such… as of yet. A sneaky smile played across my face, and I turned my head away from the King so he would not see such a plan that was forming in my head.

"Come to my chambers," I said, keeping my voice low and formal, "In the first hour past midnight."

I finally allowed my eyes to meet his and watched as the full meaning of my words sunk in. He nodded curtly.

"Yes, my Princess," He whispered, pressing his lips to my brow, before hiding himself in the shadows.

I dressed once more, and picked up the tiara that had fallen a few feet from where we had lay. I ran to the palace, trying to make my way back to my room, without being seen. Surly, my face would betray all emotions that I not yet had the courage to keep hidden.

Breathing a sigh of relief, I turned the knob and stumbled into the bedroom. Stumbling to the dressing table I brushed through my tangled brunette locks, I undressed quickly, and hid the spoilt clothes in the back of my wardrobe, before dressing in my silk dressing gown. I was about to fall in slumber, and await the King's arrival, when there was a knock on the door.

Had I missed the clock's chime? Surly it had been less then half of the hour since Dimitri had left me in the Garden. But who else would be calling on me at such a late hour?

My heart began thumping loudly. I arose from my bed, and walked to the door, opening it, I found my younger brother, Christian standing in the doorway.

"Dear Brother," I said warmly, stepping aside to allow him passage, "What brings you here at such a late hour?"

"I was curious as to your whereabouts." He spoke slowly, taking in the room. "No-one has had sight of you since the first waltz."

"I did not feel so well," The lie came to my lips unwillingly, "So I returned to my chambers. I informed the young King of this, and I was under the impression he would take it upon himself to inform yourself of this."

Christian looked skeptical. "I believe your real whereabouts were elsewhere, Sister."

"Of what do you speak?" I asked calmly.

"Do you not recall that when our Mother had the Garden planted, there was still a war being fought? Our Mother knew of your charming ability to hide yourself quite successfully in the other palace gardens, and therefore ordered an allotment of hidden spaces to be created for guards to watch you, during your time in the garden. They are used less so now that the war has finished, and only known by Senior Guardians… and myself."

"You saw me."

"You and you're precious King." He said icily. "I do not suppose you understand, Sister, regardless of your feelings towards the King, we are still rival Kingdoms, and many object to your upcoming marriage." His voice became softer, "You cannot afford to be so stupid Rose; you are no milkmaid stealing a kiss from a farmhand. You are our heir, and without you, and this marriage, our Kingdoms will cease to exist, as war will destroy them both."

"I fear I was not truly informed of my importance, Brother." I said, feeling small under the young man's intense gaze. "My sincere apologies,"

The clock struck one.

At that same moment, there was a knock on my door.

"Would I be wrong in saying that is not your King?" Christian said, watching me. I made no move to answer it. He then sighed impatiently as Dimitri knocked again. "Do go answer it, Sister, or I fear I may do my eardrums out."

Nodding, I walked to the door, almost vibrating with the mere idea of seeing Dimitri again. Upon answering the door, Dimitri swept me into his arms, kissing my face, whispering words that I pray that Christian did not hear. He seemed devastated when I pulled away, and gestured towards my Brother. Dimitri stiffened.

"I apologies for my… intimate display, your Highness,"

Christian nodded, and moved to the door. "I shall take my leave. Do be careful, and try to keep this room intact, Father did spend ever so much money on that mirror carving."

The pair of us did not speak until my Brother had closed the door behind him.

"He could not have been speaking of the hour previous, could he?"

"I fear he was."

"He does not speak of it?"

"I pray so." I said, as I replayed Christian's words in my head. "Oh Dimitri, I do apologize. It was a stupid move of both of us hour previous. Had we not been so, open, we would not have risked the threat of another knowing our secret, for if—"

"Shh," Dimitri whispered, pressing his finger to my mouth, "You speak too much."

He pushed me to the bed, and showed me a world I had not yet imagined in my tender age. I was nervous, exited and a gazillion other things. I was not surprised that Dimitri was learned, for it would not have done for a King to have entered into marriage without the knowledge of how to please his wife.

Once it had ended, I leaned back against his chest. He kissed my forehead, and ran his fingers through my long hair, which only partly covered us.

"I love you, Roza," He whispered, "I will always be here for you; I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

I had not expected us to escalate at such an alarming pace. But yet, felt so right, I could not help but allow myself to reply with the words that struggled to free themselves.

"And I am not going to let anything happen to you. I love you."

He kissed me then, swallowing off any other words I might have added.

I awoke a few hours later. The early morning light streamed through my window. I felt the bed next to me. To my horror, it was empty. I jerked upright, and opened my eyes; Dimitri was nowhere to be seen. I fell backwards again, convinced that the night before had been nothing but a bittersweet dream.

That is, until something hard and sharp bit into my back.

I turned, alarmed, and found a card of my stationary on the bed. My name was printed on it, and I opened it without hesitation. Inside bore words written with an elegant hand, which I could not read until I slipped to the window, and held it into the light:

_My dearest Roza,_

_I fear that the maids would be rather alarmed, should they come to awaken you and find me in bed beside you. It is with the greatest regret that I leave you. I look forward to the day where I may wake up beside you. I love you._

_I will see you in the Throne Room at two hours before noon this morning; I look forward to it immensely. _

_Forever yours,_

_Dimitri _

I glanced at my mantel clock; I had an hour and a half before I was desired to meet Dimitri. There was a knock on the door. I hurried to put on my dressing gown, and slip back into bed, crunching up the note in my fists.

The door opened. Mia, my Lady-In-Waiting slipped in, holding a tray with silver tea instruments upon it. She placed it by my bed, and curtsied.

"Good morning, your highness," She said softly. "Shall I help you dress this morning?"

"That would be most kind of you,"

"Which dress do you desire?"

"The scarlet one, with black roses,"

I had little less then half an hour by the time I was dressed, with my hair piled upon my head. Being a woman was so bothersome!

I smiled at my reflection. Despite the discomfort I felt, I did look beautiful. Mia was truly a miracle worker.

"Thank you, Mia," I said, turning away from her, and walking towards my desk. "I shall see you once again at two hours past midday?"

"Yes, your Highness," She said, "The seamstress said your dress would be ready by this evening, and requests that you come model it, so she might make a last minute adjustment if needed, is this possible?"

"Tell her I shall see her at five hours past midday," I said, I had seen the seamstress on multiple occasions in the past month, and had found them ever so tedious.

She curtsied. "Of course, your highness,"

I nodded, dismissing her. Minutes later, I walked from the room, taking my drawstring bag with me. I paused at the top of the staircase, as I decided to practice an entrance. I stepped onto the first step, my hand barely grazing the banister.

"Good morning, daughter,"

My head snapped up. I hurried down the staircase, forgetting my vow to be ladylike and slow. I dipped low before my Father, and smiled warmly.

"Good morning, Father, I pray you well?"

"I am." His brown eyes watched me. "Do you have long before you must meet the visiting King?"

"Little less then half of an hour," I answered, before dipping low again. "Your Majesty."

Normally I was not so formal, but as there was the chance that a member of Dimitri's Court may witness our encounter, I had decided previously to take the rules which were set on any who encountered the Majesty himself—to heart.

"Would it plague you to walk with me in the garden?" My Father said, offering me his arm. "I wish to speak to you."

"Of course not, Your Majesty." I said, taking his arm.

We walked silently from the palace, and into the East Garden. The gardeners had been hard at work to make the grounds look spectacular for the upcoming wedding. Looking around, I saw work that only money could buy. Tulips and Roses bloomed together into a magnificent R & D. I breathed in the sweet sent of spring, winter had lasted to long.

My Father was the first to speak.

"Your Brother came to me in the early hours of the morning." My Father said. "He had just seen you."

That betrayer!

"Did he now?" I said. "I was also quite alarmed when he showed at my door at hour past midnight."

I dropped the formalities; no one else was in the gardens.

"He bore some disturbing news, Daughter,"

I reached down and picked a tulip. "'Tis quite a beautiful flower,"

"Will you please allow me your full attention, daughter?"

I dropped the tulip with a sigh, and turned to my Father.

"Your Majesty?"

"Your Brother bore some disturbing news, news which leads me to believe that you and your betrothed have begun intimacy before marriage. I pray you will answer me with truth." He paused, "Forgive me if the information I bear does not hold truth."

I paused, thinking hard. What harm would my Father do to me? Perhaps nothing, if I was lucky enough to have the information only borne by my family.

"Yes, Father," I said at last. "I have bedded with the King this past night."

"I feared worse." My Father said. "The wedding is so soon. Should you be carrying his babe, it shall not be known by the wedding. No disgrace shall be made. I ask you, why did you allow him?"

"I have come to feel for him, Father." I said looking straight ahead, _Should you be carrying his babe_. The words filled me with joy: If I was not carrying Dimitri's babe already, I would be one day soon.

"I wish you my happiness daughter. I pray thee will let me request but one thing?"

"Of course, Father,"

"I pray you do not show your passion widely. Be kind, but brief; leave the impression that you both carry nothing but fondness for one another. You may take your leave."

I curtsied. "I will, Your Majesty."

Minutes I arrived by the double doors leading to the throne room.

"Her Royal Highness: Princess Rosemarie!"

I walked into the room, slowly with my head held high; I descended down the carpeted aisle to where Dimitri sat. I cruised low to him before I walked up the few steps, and took my seat beside him. We had a few moments before it was to formally begin.

"I trust you slept well, your Majesty?" I said, keeping my voice at a formal tone, and my gaze slightly directed towards him, indicating that my question was not with a double meaning, but only formal.

"Yes, Highness," He said.

"The bed was to your liking?"

"Yes, Highness,"

"Would you sleep there again soon?"

He turned his torso towards me, and smiled wickedly.

"Oh Highness, I pray that I do not _sleep _there again very soon."

I had a hard time squelching my laughter as the Announcer spoke, silencing the crowed.

"Those who might may step forward and request anything of our Rulers-to-Be."

We spoke to several people in the space of an hour. Minutes after an hour to midday, a cousin of mine, the eighth Duke of Harrington, Jesse Zeklos stepped forward. He was an old fancy of mine, and took it upon himself to believe that he was greater then any royal who ever lived.

"If I may be so bold, Your Majesty," He said, addressing Dimitri. "Why do you not marry the Lady Ozera?"

"Natasha Ozera is a charming, beautiful woman," Dimitri said, "But she has not enraptured my heart."

"I suppose you are not aware that the Lady of whom you speak is very experienced."

The room fell silent.

Dimitri's gaze hardened. "This is a very inappropriate path of conversation, my Lord."

"I do suppose you are very knowledgeable on the subject of conversation," The Duke said, "But I do not trust that you are aware that your betrothed and I bedded together two nights before this last."

A gasp filled the room.

* * *

**Yeh! I hoped you liked it!**

**Please Review or well Rose will be in a lot of trouble!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys!**

**This is my last update before Christmas! **

**I hope you all like it!**

**

* * *

**

I sprang from my chair in a very unladylike manor. Everyone eyed my movements silently. I opened my mouth, as so to speak, but no words came to my lips.

"My Lord," Dimitri said from behind me, still seated. "I fear, you bear no truth, and only seek to humiliate the Princess. These are qualities that I pray no one in this room will find admirable."

My voice came to me once more. "Pray thee, my Lord, where on earth did you find such a disgraceful idea?"

Jesse looked me levelly in the eye. "Why, from you, Your Highness. I pray you remember?"

I stared him in disbelief.

"You liar," I whispered.

"I cannot bear this outrageous talk." Dimitri interrupted. "The Princess and I shall take our leave."

Dimitri rose as well, and offered me his arm. The room was quiet, quiet enough that one could have dropped a feather, and its noise upon impact would have echoed loudly. The King took me straight to my bedroom. He wrapped his arms around me, and allowed me to cry tears that I was not allowed to show otherwise. He moved our bodies in a swaying motion that I found strongly comforting. I had not expected Jesse to claim such an outrageous lie.

It was awhile before my sobs lessened. Dimitri waited patiently, and when they had gone, he led me to the bed, it sank a little under our weight, and I glanced at the now nicely made covers, remembering what Dimitri and I had done there the night before.

"I pray," Dimitri said softly, "That I have not just lied for your benefit. Last night was the first time you engaged in such activities?"

I looked up sharply. "You could not tell?"

"I believe so. I hope that you have not confused me for a fool, Princess."

There was a long silence as I digested his words.

"I could never fake that much pain," I said at last, sighing. "You are correct; the only man I have been intimate with is you."

He breathed what I thought was a sigh of relief. "I never believed you to be a whore. I thought that you were far more self respecting then someone of that nature. What the Duke claimed is outrageous. If he cannot respect you, I am in the right belief that he is in grave danger."

"Do not act out of anger, Dimitri." I pleaded.

"You are my betrothed, and the woman I love. If I do have my way, he shall see the executioners axe within a fortnight."

"You speak with far too much pride." I said, getting annoyed. "I believe that all men have a desire to share of their encounters—delusional or real—with woman. Though some may bury it better than others; you cannot harshly judge the Duke's words until you know the reason for them. Perhaps then, you might believe that you may have done the same thing."

"I do not disrespect women." Dimitri said. "And I pray thee that you will stop believing you can order me around. Remember your place."

I laughed harshly. "I fear I have heard other stories, regarding your women, my Lord. I hope you will forgive me, but I find it very hard to believe that last night was the first occasion during which you bedded with a woman. As for your request for me to stop asking you of things that involve our people, I will not. I remind you that I am to be Queen as well. 'Tis my right,"

"My past affairs are no concerns of yours." He snapped. "You are to be Queen. But you are also to be my wife. And, should I recall correctly, a wife, even if she be a Queen, is duty bound to serve her husband and obey him. The last word belongs to me alone."

My eyes widened. "I believed you stood for more. This marriage is based on our power mutually as rulers, and you dare to suggest that I will be walking one step behind you!"

Dimitri watched me quietly for a minute before replying.

"It is the way of society. People will question if we are to believe we are equal."

Anger exploded in my veins. "You are—"

Before the sentence was fully out, he leaned down and kissed me. It was such a soft kiss, but held so much passion. I loved it, but even so, a doubt began to creep into the back of my mind. Dimitri had not changed from the day before. He was still the man I had detested my entire life. Did I love the passion he was able to provide for me, a world I had barely been able to touch—and not the man himself? I forced myself to pull away.

He looked at me with lust in his eyes. "Allow me to have you now, Rose."

His lust burned once more within me, but I choked it down.

"How dare you suggest a thing? You have stated that I am not a whore, I will not let a man have me at whim."

"I am not asking for you to be my whore." He said simply, "I can see it in your eyes: you want me as well. Come now, Princess, it will not take that much time."

"I refuse. That is an obnoxious request."

"You desire me." He said, and without further warning, kissed me.

My body responded with urgency, and I began to lose myself in his touch. He pushed me down to the bed. His kisses were no longer soft: they were hard and urgent, like a loin about to satisfy his hunger, with no concern for who lay beneath. My hands reached down to his trousers, and rubbed the hardness they found there, ejecting a moan from him. Dimitri's hands touched my breasts where they show above the neckline of my dress.

Of course, I thought lazily letting my arms spread carelessly over my head, as he continued to explore my breasts. I shall let him have me, for it is no sin. We are to be man and wife.

It was not to be. Some inner part of me fought through, and with little regret I pushed Dimitri off me. I doubted I would have been able to do so if he had been less focused on the shape of my breasts, and more focused on keeping me there. I knew he had believed me willing; keeping me there would have been no concern of his.

I did not believe him to be the assaulting type. He may have loved other women before me, but I did not believe he had raped them. Even if he was not as respectful of a woman as he seemed, his handsome looks alone were enough to draw a willing woman to him. The King bore no reason to engage in such assault.

Even though, at the time, I did not regret what I was about to say.

"I denied you," I said, standing, and straightening my gown. "And you proceed to rape me?"

He stared at me with indifference. "I rape you? Never! You cannot claim such a thing after how you responded upon the first kiss. You desired it, you cannot lie."

I denied nothing. I turned away from him.

There was a long, stony silence.

"Leave me." I said at last. "I no longer want your company."

His voice was heavy with lust. "Do you truly want that, Princess?"

Disgust filled me. He was still trying to persuade me after I had denied him time and time again. I stepped a couple of feet away from him, and turned to him once more.

"You requested what I want." I said simply, "I have answered with the desire for you to depart my company. That does fathom your questionable thirst, does it not?"

Dimitri fixed me with such a cold look that it would have scared me, had I not been so tied up with anger. For a moment, I expected him to deny it. Then he bowed swiftly.

"As you wish, Your Highness. I bid you good morning."

I fell down to the floor once he left, feeling as if I needed to cry, or do something—but I was to numb to move. The anger within me faded, replaced by the cold look he had given me. Had all the passion and love I had felt been imagined? Was the hate that had wrapped around us for so long truly there? Should that be true, I was no better than the woman Jesse claimed I was. I had given myself to a man who cared nothing for me.

When there was a knock on the door, almost an hour later, I half expected it to be Dimitri. It only was my Lady in Waiting, Mia.

She curtsied upon seeing me. "Your Highness, my apologies for disturbing you."

"I was doing nothing of the importance," I answered. "What news do you bear?"

"If you are doing nothing else: His Majesty, your Father, wishes for you and your Bridegroom to join him in the Dining Hall for the midday meal."

I momentarily considered saying that I felt too ill to join them for luncheon. But, I knew I would be forced to encounter the presence of my fiancé at one point, it would best for me to get the first encounter over with as soon as possible; in the presence of my Father, Dimitri would not dare question me on what had happened in my bedroom.

"Of course I shall. Tell him at once that I shall join him at one hour past midday. Thank you."

"Your Highness." She curtsied.

I looked in the mirror, and saw a quite disheveled young woman. Her hair was in knots, and her eyes were red from crying that had escaped me. Her dress was in no condition for meeting either King in: it was crumpled and easily suggested encounters that bore no business other then the lame excuse of creating an heir.

I called for my other Ladies Maids at once. Their faces showed no surprise at my disheveled state, but I felt that it would become something of a gossip within the kitchen rooms this evening. Ignoring that, I requested that they dress me at once in the olive green gown with a print of flowers upon it. After the dress was on me, I sat once more at my dressing table, and allowed them to correct my knotted hair. My hair was soon curled and put up against my head.

They took their leave, I ran over to the dressing table, and took out the tiara Dimitri had gifted me with the night before. Setting it carefully atop my curls, I adjusted it, and turned to my full length mirror.

What I saw amazed me. Even if I was not beautiful, the dress was. It had no straps but covered my breasts completely only hinting to more. My shoulders were back and muscular for a women. There were ivory flowers with swirls upon it. The olive green tone complimented my inside-of-an-almond colored skin. The olive green tone also complimented my hair which had a few curls framing my face.

But, I was beautiful as well, my face was now all cream and roses. A few locks of dark hair deliberately left out hung around my face, framing it. My brown eyes shone with pride, and though I looked delicate and womanly, I appeared strong. I resembled a Queen. I gazed at myself in awe for a moment, understanding how a man could easily take pride in being with me, I was beautiful. Of course I had been called such before, by many, but I had not realized it until now. They spoke the truth, perhaps it was vain of me, but I believed that there was no one on earth more beautiful than me at that moment.

Smiling with childish delight at my discovery, I picked up wrist length lace gloves from my table, and slipped them on, before leaving my room.

I was not halfway down the stairs, when I ran into my betrothed. He looked momentarily stunned upon seeing me, but quickly regained his composure.

"I am supposed to escort you to lunch," He explained, holding out his arm.

A childish part of me wanted to deny his assistance. But I remembered that we very well might pass one of his Court, and I wanted to appear as anything but disagreeable. My Father's advice must come into play here. I must act pleasant towards the King, if it was, only for my public.

"Thank you," I said, taking his arm.

I hated to admit it, even to myself, but as we walked to the Dining Hall, I could not help but admire Dimitri's fair looks out of the corner of my eye. Regardless of our current feelings, the man's arm I held had once been mine, given into the pleasure that my body had shown him. I held that over him, I had meant something to him at one point.

As the stony but respectful silence continued, I could not help feeling a tinge of regret at denying him earlier. I had been so worked up that I had failed to understand that he spoke for his country, and of how we must act to the public. He must have felt some false betrayal at the Duke's words, and his wording had only been to protect me. I should not have judged him so harshly.

I could not say anything; however, as we arrived at the Dining Hall as I decided this.

The King was seated when we entered, and after formalities where through, the King offered us a seat. My bridegroom was on his left, across from me. For the smallest second Dimitri's eyes met mine, before my Father began to speak.

"Your Majesty," My Father said, turning to Dimitri, "I thank you heartily for joining me to dine."

"It is my pleasure to join you, Your Majesty." He paused, "'With all due respect, Your Majesty, I wish to grant you the permission to address me by my Christen name, if you will allow me to do so."

"I have no qualms of doing such, Dimitri. I shall grant you the same, as we will be family as of soon. I see no reason for formalities. In fact, I arranged this lunch so that I may understand the man crazy enough to marry my daughter."

Dimitri smiled. "And I wish to understand the Father of the amazing woman I am to marry more so. So I feel it would only be appropriate for me to return after the wedding to you, so we might go on a ride about your beautiful country."

"I am ashamed to say I desire hunting more than I do riding. But that can all be worked out in future." My father cleared his throat. "You seem very interesting, my boy, and even if I was not to be your Father by marriage, I would very much enjoy spending time with you."

I wished I could join in this conversation, but it would have been rude. The same polite guidelines addressed to children silently imprisoned women as well: we must be seen but not heard. In this formal situation, I could not speak unless one of the men directly spoke to me. I had been known to break this rule before, but no anger fueled me to do so. The starter arrived, creating a conversation break, and we fell into a comfortable silence.

"After hearing this talk of me preparing this luncheon purely for the reason of understanding your betrothed," My Father said, his eyes on me. "You might be wondering why I required your company as well, other than the general loveliness of it."

I smiled. "I was, Father."

"I wished to understand more of this past night." He was looking at Dimitri as he said this. "It is to my understanding that you chose to leave the ball for a few minutes to discuss your upcoming wedding?"

The movement was so quick, I barely noticed it, but I could have sworn that Dimitri glanced at me before he met my Father's accusing eyes.

"That is correct sir,"

"And it was without a chaperon, I am told."

"Christian was watching us from afar," I told him, I was not completely lying, it did bear some truth. After all, my brother _had _seen us.

"And, I believe that Rosemarie knows that the Prince came to me in the early hours of the morning with some vital information that I should have been made aware of. Did my daughter share this with you, Dimitri?"

Dimitri was looking a little sick. "No, sir, she did not."

"Well," My Father said, taking another bite. He swallowed, and took a sip of his wine before continuing. I felt he was drawing out purely to torture Dimitri, who sat erect in his chair. "My son bore the news that you had proposed to the Princess. This true, is it not?"

Dimitri's relief was visible.

"Yes sir, I have proposed to the Princess."

"It is official now?"

"Yes, sir,"

"And you wish to wed her within the week?"

"I do, sir. Due to the hostility between our countries, I fear to leave it for long. I believe it would be safest for our people for the Princess and myself to be wed as soon as possible. I wish to return with her as my wife, or return with news of plans for her to become as much very soon. "

"You will be comforted to know that we have every member in the castle working on your wedding. Rose's dress has been designed since she was born. The seamstress is already working on it with her coronation dress that well happen in two weeks' time. A date has been set for this coming Sunday. Does that accommodate your plans?"

"Yes. Thank you, Sir."

The meal was completed in silence. Once the dessert was cleared away, my Father stood, followed by Dimitri and myself.

"Would it be to bold for me to invite the pair of you on a garden walk? Or have you got nothing else to do?" My Father said a broad smile. "'Tis a beautiful afternoon,"

"We would like nothing more, Sir." Dimitri said. Offering me his arm, I took it, and offered him a warm smile, not wishing my already overprotective Father to know that anything was wrong between me and my betrothed.

"Shall we depart for the North Garden?"

"As you wish, Sir," Dimitri responded. "I am always delighted to see more of this grand estate."

We made our way through the palace, and out into the gardens. We enjoyed the pleasures of the Garden for a few minutes, before my Father spoke.

"Please forgive me, if the company is not right for such a bold question."

"It is appropriate, Father. What is it?"

"I shall not begin with my views, or my disappointment for it being true, should it be."

Beside me, Dimitri stiffened.

"What plagues you?"

My Father drew in breath. "It is awkward for a man of my relation to you to ask such a thing. Is what the Duke claimed in the throne room today true?"

I froze, thinking of what had happened the last time a man had asked that. Of course, I did not expect it to happen again, considering the vast difference between my companies for questioning. Neither was I surprised my Father knew. My only concern as I looked up at Dimitri, was: What do I say now?

* * *

**I hoped you liked it!**

**Please Review!**

**Dress on profile!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**LEAVE ME A NICE PRESENT AND REVIEW!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

HEY GUYS! I KNOW ITS ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE :(

I AM WAITING FOR MY STORIES TO GET BACK FROM MY BETA THEY SHOULD BE UP IN ANOTHER WEEK OR TWO.

**OTHER THAN WAITING FOR AN UPDATE YOU ALL CAN CHECK OUT MY FORUM!**

**.net/topic/104033/56115267/1/#56907493**

**JUST COPY AND PAST THE LINK AND IT WILL TAKE YOU TO THE FORUM**

**PLEASE LOOK AT THE CHARACTER LIST AND CHOOSE WHO YOU WOULD LIKE TO BE.  
**

**ALSO DON'T FORGET ABOUT MY POLL WHICH IS UP ON MY PROFILE AND ON THE FORUM**

**PLEASE VOTE!**

****I LOOK FORWARD FOR ALL OF YOU TO BE CHARACTER'S ON THE FORUM.

YOU CAN ALSO SEND ME A REVIEW OR PM OF WHO YOU WOULD LIKE TO BE.

THESE ARE THE CHARACTERS THE BOLDED ONES ARE TAKEN:

**Bella: PrincessAnastasiaBelikov**

Charlie:

**Jacob: Forgotten Tactic**

Billy:

Embry:

Brady:

Colin:

Seth:

Quil:

Leah:

Mike:

Lauren:

Emily:

Jessica:

Quil Sr:

Harry:

Sue:

Paul:

Jared:

Kim:

Rachel:

Sam:

Edward:

Emmett:

Rose:

Carlisle:

Esme:

Jasper:

Alice:

Ben:

Angela:

Tyler:

I HOPE TO SEE YOU ALL THERE.

I WILL GET THE STORIES UP SOON!


End file.
